With the rapid development of network technology, the internet has become a platform for users to share information. Thus, there is massive data information in the internet. Under this circumstance, users always get lost in massive low-value data information. Thus, how to recommend data information of interest to a user for the user has become a technical problem. A key technology for recommending data information for a user is constructing a persona for the user, and a persona is a synthetic analysis of behavior attributes and basic attributes of the user. The behavior attributes of the user may include behavior logs of browsing and purchasing a certain commodity, and the basic attributes of the user may include a gender and an age. By analyzing interest degrees of the user for different commodity categories and modeling the user, data information is recommended for the user based on the user profile. Thus, how to construct a persona has become an urgent issue for those in the art to address.
In the process of building a persona, a computation is performed based on a Hadoop batch processing system, which is generally performed in the two following ways: the first, obtaining and storing log information of a user, and constructing a persona based on the log information of the user when the quantity of the log information of the user reaches a threshold; and the second, obtaining and storing log information of a user and constructing a persona based on the log information of the user by a predetermined period.
Following problems are found in conventional technology by the inventor in the process of bringing about the disclosure.
In either of the two ways for building a persona, the persona can be constructed only after waiting a certain period of time, which results in a bad timelines, and a precision of recommending data information for the user based on the persona constructed is not high. In addition, since the persona is constructed after waiting a certain period of Lime, batch processing on log information is required in constructing the persona, which results in a long processing time, a complex process and a large amount of computation.